


Too far gone

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Setting, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, decent smut maybe??, established pairing, this is really just smut and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Hikaru dyes his hair, and Yabu notices.





	Too far gone

**Author's Note:**

> .....so i was meant to write something else and had Hikaru needing to get fucked feels, and this happened....whoops?

“Fuck, Yabu,” Hikaru moaned, clawing at the older man’s naked flesh as he slowly thrust into Hikaru’s body.

He could feel his body stretching beyond its limit even after the thorough preparation. It was always the same, the sweet craving whenever Yabu had his cock deep within Hikaru. The more he was stretched, the more he liked it, and he stayed awake late at night stroking himself to the memories of what was to come the next time that they met.

He rolled his hips pointedly, trying to take Yabu in deeper, but Yabu nipped at Hikaru’s neck. Hikaru moaned, remembering the little marks Yabu had thoroughly sucked when he prepared Hikaru for his cock.

“Be patient,” Yabu said. He gave a little roll of his hips to prove a point. 

Hikaru had done his waiting, hours of it. Ever since he had walked in that morning, hair freshly dyed, he had been the center of Yabu’s attention. Little touches here and there, and Yabu followed him into the bathroom once during the day. A few kisses, a wandering tongue, and those stupid hips rolling into Hikaru’s were all he remembered before they jumped apart, a junior walking in to use the restroom for its intended purpose. 

There weren’t any surprises when they ended practice for the day. Yabu pulled him to a small, empty practice room for a little fun. He wasn’t surprised when Yabu threw him to one of the beds another group was using for a solo performance in a concert, and he didn’t care when Yabu started stripping his clothes off, fingers like magnets to Hikaru’s skin.

“If I knew this was how you’d react, I would have changed my hair to this color a long time ago,” Hikaru whispered, curling a hand into Yabu’s hair. His other remained wrapped around Yabu’s neck.

“Didn’t know I needed it until now,” Yabu said.

He gave a hard thrust into Hikaru’s body making him arch off the sheets as he continued to build speed the easier it became to slide. 

Yabu cursed, throwing one of Hikaru’s legs over his shoulder, and Hikaru moaned as Yabu found his way deeper into his ass. They were long, deep strokes, ones that made his toes curl and breath come in short gasps as Yabu continued to fuck him. 

After all of these years, Yabu was still the only person Hikaru knew and trusted to have sex with him. It was why he said yes to dating Yabu when he asked one night, their skin slick with sweat and air returning to their lungs. He remembered the surge of love he felt in that moment and leaned over to kiss Yabu before he could say another word, trying to turn his question into another statement that diminished it’s power.

He moaned Yabu’s name and moved a hand to stroke himself in time to Yabu’s every thrust. He was already so close, a product of Yabu knowing his body and knowing exactly how Hikaru liked it when he bottomed. Pre-come seeped from his slit, and Hikaru wanted to feel his come spurt over his body, marking his chest in a testament to how much he adored the man on top of him. 

More. He always wanted more. He wanted Yabu to be the only person he saw every day, rolling around in bed until their bodies asked for a sweet release. He wanted to only live for the man fucking him. Not the thousands of fangirls screaming his name or the people that bought six copies of their CDs as backups. Yabu was the one thing he needed.

Hikaru shuddered when he came, body contracting around the thick length inside of him, trying to take Yabu even deeper inside of him. Beautiful streaks of cum decorated his body, and a soft smile came across his face knowing the person who was the cause of it.

“Can I…?” Yabu asked.

Yabu’s face was strained. As if he couldn’t hold back much longer or it would destroy him internally. 

“Too sensitive,” Hikaru said, a little twinkle in his eye.

Yabu pulled out at once, body scrambling to reposition itself so, as he stroked himself, his cock was ready by Hikaru’s open and waiting mouth.

“Come on, Kota,” Hikaru purred, handing stroking he exposed skin of Yabu’s thigh. “Come for me. I want to taste you.” He dragged his nails into the soft flesh. “Come all over me.”

It was a small gasp, barely audible, but the next moment he knew, Hikaru felt a few spurts of cum adorn his face. 

He wanted more.

He reached his hand out and helped Yabu stroke himself through the seeds of his orgasm, loving how the other man shuddered into his touch until there was nothing left to give.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Yabu said softly. He cupped Hikaru’s face with his hand, his thumb stroking his cheek and mingling with the warm cum.

“Because I love you so much,” Hikaru said, leaning into the touch. “I still want to taste more of you.”

“Keep your hair color this way, and I’ll let you do whatever you want,” Yabu said.

Hikaru smirked. “That’s a deal.”


End file.
